


Come Te

by total_black_0



Series: HotShot - Metamoro [8]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft Porn, Songfic, Sort Of, Writing new song, bottom!Fabrizio, ricordi, songshot, top!Ermal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0
Summary: Fabrizio pensa alla sua storia con Ermal e scriveCome te





	Come Te

**Author's Note:**

> È un purissimo caso che questa OS venga così poco tempo dopo la precedente. Non fateci l'abitudine!

«Ermal, era davvero necessario compra' tutta sta roba?» domanda Fabrizio dopo essere sceso dall'auto, mentre con un piede chiude lo sportello, viste le mani occupate dalle buste della spesa appena fatta.  
«Non sono troppe cose Brì! - si lamenta Ermal in risposta - Per una volta che sono riuscito a prendermi qualche giorno libero e posso stare a Roma _solo_ per te possiamo pure cucinarci qualcosa di buono»  
È inutile, Fabrizio al suo Ermal non sa proprio dire di no: poco prima, mentre erano al supermercato, il riccio aveva iniziato ad accumulare nel carrello una quantità esagerata di cibo, ma l'aveva fatto con una tale allegria che Fabrizio non era riuscito a fermarlo. Anzi, vederlo così gli aveva infuso un grande senso di gioia e alla fine si era visto costretto ad assecondare quella piccola follia.  
«Ma tanto 'o sai pure te che finiremo pe' cena' co' la solita ajo e olio o co' 'na carbonara» borbotta il moro, mentre il riccio, le cui mani sono molto più libere, si precipita ad aprire la porta di casa.  
Appena chiusa la porta alle loro spalle, Fabrizio posa in terra le buste della spesa, con meno grazia di quanto avrebbe voluto ("cazzo, ce stavano le uova là dentro"), prima di poggiare delicatamente le sue labbra su quelle dell'albanese, dando il via a un bacio che in pochi istanti è in grado di spazzare via tutta la mancanza che nell'ultimo periodo avevano sentito l'uno dell'altro.

Pochi giorni prima il moro si era ritrovato a notte fonda a girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto, incapace di prendere sonno nonostante l'enorme stanchezza accumulata, e si era soffermato ad accarezzare il lato del letto solitamente occupato da Ermal, pensando a quanto sarebbe stato bello averlo trovato occupato da un ricciolino addormentato e non freddo e vuoto come invece era.

 _La sensazione di averti vicino  
_ _quando il silenzio fa troppo rumore_

Dopo un sospiro aveva acceso la lampadina sul suo comodino e preso da un attimo di malinconia aveva afferrato il cellulare e scattato una fotografia a quello spazio vuoto, mandandola poi ad Ermal accompagnata da un semplice "mi manchi".  
Il messaggio era stato inviato quasi alle 4 di notte ed era stato letto solo la mattina dopo e ad Ermal, più che uno dei soliti messaggi dolci di Fabrizio, era sembrato una velata richiesta di raggiungerlo il prima possibile.  
E così aveva fatto: gli era bastato vedere il _suo_ lato del letto vuoto per rendersi conto di quanto anche lui sentisse la mancanza del moro, cosa che l'aveva spinto a comprare immediatamente un biglietto per Roma.

_"Arrivo a Termini dopodomani verso le 18"_

Così due giorni dopo Fabrizio si era ritrovato davanti all'ingresso della stazione, parcheggiato in doppia fila a guardare le centinaia di persone che entravano e uscivano da quel grande edificio, in attesa di veder comparire Ermal.  
Quando finalmente l'aveva individuato in mezzo a quella marea umana, il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere un po' più veloce e quando il riccio, dopo averlo visto seduto in macchina ad aspettarlo, si era aperto in un enorme sorriso stupendo, Fabrizio si era sentito in pace con il mondo, come se avesse finalmente ricominciato a respirare dopo settimane di apnea.  
In quell'istante aveva rivisto il momento in cui prima di mandargli quel messaggio aveva acceso la lampadina, realizzando solo allora quanto, prima di premere l'interruttore, aveva pregato di trovarlo al suo fianco e una frase aveva iniziato a rimbombargli nella testa.

_L'amore è il tasto di un interruttore_

Da quel momento, prima mentre erano diretti verso il supermercato, poi osservando il riccio così felice di fare insieme a lui una cosa così  _normale_ come la spesa, mentre facevano la fila alla cassa e "litigavano" su chi dovesse pagare e ancora durante il viaggio in macchina verso casa, quella frase era rimasta nella sua mente e non l'aveva più lasciato.

Il flusso di pensieri di Fabrizio viene interrotto all'improvviso dalla lingua del riccio che chiede insistentemente il permesso di accedere alla sua bocca.  
Permesso che ovviamente viene accordato all'istante e in pochi minuti si ritrovano entrambi sul divano, con Ermal seduto sulle gambe del romano e questo che poggia le mani sui suoi fianchi, senza stringerli ma solo per assicurarsi che il riccio sia veramente lì e che non svanirà nel momento in cui riaprirà gli occhi.  
Continuano a baciarsi come adolescenti, separandosi solo quando sono veramente a corto di fiato, per poi rifiondarsi sulle labbra dell'altro una volta presa una boccata di ossigeno, e restano così per un lasso di tempo difficilmente quantificabile, prima che Fabrizio si stacchi definitivamente e stringa il riccio fra le sue braccia.  
Si ritrovano quindi sdraiati sul divano, con Ermal che gratta la nuca di Fabrizio e nasconde il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, dove può respirare a pieni polmoni il suo odore così buono, e Fabrizio che gli accarezza dolcemente la schiena da sopra la maglietta.  
Sono questi i momenti che al moro sono mancati più di tutti, quei momenti in cui sono solo loro due, quei momenti in cui si godono una quotidianità e una normalità che sono loro troppo spesso negate, quei momenti in cui si dicono "ti amo" in silenzio, semplicemente attraverso i gesti e non con le parole.

Il loro momento idilliaco viene però interrotto, in modo molto poco romantico, dallo stomaco del moro che protesta e richiede attenzioni particolari, scatenando le risa di Ermal che, ancora nascosto nel collo del romano, lo solletica con il suo fiato caldo.  
«Ho sempre sognato di avere un fidanzato che interrompe i momenti belli per dirmi che ha fame» lo prende in giro il riccio.  
«Oh, ma che voi? - ribatte Fabrizio fintamente offeso, mentre sorridendo gli lascia un bacio fra i capelli - Io nun ho detto proprio nulla, è stato lo stomaco mio, nun lo posso mica controlla'! Sei te che hai interrotto 'sto momento bello per prenderme 'n giro, io sarei rimasto così pure fino a domattina»  
L'albanese sorride e si riappropria delle labbra del compagno, mentre con una mano gli accarezza il petto da sopra la maglietta, poi si intrufola al di sotto di questa e ferma la sua corsa sul bordo dei pantaloni della tuta del moro.  
Le carezze di Ermal non lasciano certamente indifferente Fabrizio che, muovendo il bacino verso l'altro, invita il riccio ad andare oltre.  
«Fabrì, amore... andiamo a preparare la cena, così dopo mangiato ci mettiamo comodi»  
Il romano emette un verso contrariato, non vuole proprio alzarsi da lì, non vuole doversi già staccare dal riccio, ma è costretto ad ammettere che Ermal ha ragione: prima preparano la cena e si mettono a tavola, prima possono tornare a coccolarsi e a godersi il tempo insieme.

Di malavoglia si alza dal divano e a fatica si trascina in cucina, per poi riempire una pentola d’acqua e mettere a scaldare un po’ d’olio in una padellina: «Piccole’ che te voi magna’ pe’ cena?»  
Ermal è tentato di rispondere qualcosa che non sia “aglio e olio” o “carbonara”, ma queste due alternative, nonostante siano quello che mangiano solitamente quando sono a casa, sono troppo gustose e veloci da preparare.  
 «Che ne dici di una carbonara?» domanda il riccio abbracciando il suo compagno da dietro e, nonostante non possa vederlo, è sicuro che stia sorridendo per quella risposta scontata. Così scontata che il moro aveva già tirato fuori dal frigo il guanciale e rotto le uova in una scodella.  
«Io me metto a fa’ il guanciale, te intanto apri ‘na bottiglia de vino e sbatti le uova»  
«Io preferirei sbattere te…»  
«’mazza oh, ‘na battuta più originale nun la potevi trova’ eh?» risponde Fabrizio, mentre versa del vino rosso nei due calici appena tirati fuori dalla credenza e si gira verso l’albanese, che a stento trattiene un sorriso provocato da quella sua tremenda battuta.

Dopo aver mandato giù un sorso di vino, Fabrizio inizia a tagliare il guanciale in listarelle né troppo spesse né troppo sottili e allo stesso tempo controlla Ermal che sbatte le uova assicurandosi che stia facendo un buon lavoro.  
Sorridendo il moro osserva il riccio, che con grande concentrazione cerca di portare a termine nel miglior modo possibile l’importante compito che gli è stato affidato, e non può fare a meno di ripensare alla prima volta che hanno cucinato insieme quel piatto, quando Ermal aveva iniziato a sbattere le uova con tale foga da farle schizzare più o meno ovunque e Fabrizio era stato costretto a fermarlo per dirgli qualcosa come “nun stai a fa’ ‘na frittata, le uova le devi fa’ piano, nun ce devi fa’ entra’ troppa aria”, ed è sicuro che anche Ermal stia ripensando allo stesso episodio.

Risale a poco prima che partecipassero a Sanremo, ben prima che la loro amicizia si trasformasse in qualcosa di ben più profondo, ma nonostante ciò questo è uno dei ricordi a cui Fabrizio è più legato, uno di quelli che adora rivivere spesso, più o meno ogni volta che ne ha l’occasione.  
Non sa se effettivamente sia così, probabilmente no, ma gli piace pensare che il loro rapporto abbia iniziato a mutare in quel momento, durante quella serata passata insieme a casa, a fare sostanzialmente nulla se non godersi la reciproca compagnia, quella sera in cui ha cucinato insieme ad Ermal “la carbonara più bona della vita tua”.  
E a fine serata l’albanese era stato costretto ad ammette che sì, quella era stata davvero una delle migliori che avesse mai mangiato.

Da quella sera, cucinare insieme è diventata una delle cose che amano più fare, non importa che si tratti di qualcosa di elaborato o di banale, se la cucinano insieme assume tutto un altro sapore.  
La loro non è una storia _normale_ e forse mai lo sarà, nessuno dei due si sente ancora pronto per rendere di dominio pubblico il tipo di rapporto che li lega, non che si vergognino o abbiano qualcosa da nascondere, semplicemente ciò che hanno è così bello che per ora preferiscono che resti privato e lo custodiscono gelosamente.

Inizialmente non era stato facile, tutt’altro.  
Entrambi avevano dovuto fare i conti con l’improvvisa consapevolezza, arrivata in età piuttosto avanzata, di essersi innamorati di un altro uomo, con la paura dei giudizi e di non essere in grado di amarsi in tutto e per tutto, con il dovere per forza di cose vivere la loro storia nell’ombra e, come se non bastasse, fisicamente separati da oltre 500km.  
No, non era stato affatto facile. Ma quello che si era creato fra loro era diventato qualcosa di grande, bello e li faceva stare bene così velocemente che nessuno dei due se ne era reso conto, almeno fino al momento in cui si erano dovuti arrendere alla realtà dei fatti ed erano stati costretti a compiere quel folle volo.  
Col senno di poi, non avrebbero potuto fare scelta migliore.

 _L’amore è_  
_un vuoto aperto se l’aria è finita_  
_L’amore è_  
_il grande salto di tutta la vita_  
_Un po’ come te_  
_Un po’ come te_

Per Fabrizio, Ermal era stato una ventata di aria fresca. Il periodo appena prima di conoscere Ermal non era stato proprio un periodo felice: c’era stata la separazione da Giada, il non poter vedere i suoi amati figli tanto quanto avrebbe voluto e si era convinto che in vita sua non avrebbe più potuto amare qualcuno.  
Poi però era arrivato Ermal.  
Ermal, che aveva un passato così diverso eppure per certi versi così simile al suo.  
Ermal, che come lui usciva da una lunga storia importante.  
Ermal, che era un sopravvissuto proprio come lui.  
Si erano incontrati, annusati, conosciuti, e un rapporto che doveva essere inizialmente solo professionale si era trasformato in una grande amicizia e questa poi in amore.

E Fabrizio ricorda bene anche il momento in cui per la prima volta gli aveva detto di amarlo. Quel sentimento l’aveva tenuto per sé a lungo, convinto che l’albanese non si sarebbe mai potuto innamorare di lui.  
Prima di allora c’erano stati baci rubati, semplici sfiorarsi di labbra, a cui nessuno dei due aveva apparentemente dato peso, poi le cose erano cambiate radicalmente una sera d’estate in cui il moro si era ritrovato solo nel salotto di casa sua e aveva permesso ai suoi pensieri di dirigersi su Ermal: a quel punto, senza neanche rifletterci chissà quanto, aveva composto il suo numero di telefono, che oramai conosceva a memoria, e fatto partire la chiamata.  
Quando Ermal aveva risposto, la sua voce non era la solita: il “ciao Bizio” che gli aveva rivolto era allegro, ma il tono con cui aveva pronunciato quelle due parole era macchiato da un velo di tristezza e malinconia e Fabrizio, immaginandosi un ricciolino triste e solo, un po’ come lui in quel momento, aveva sentito il suo cuore stringersi.  
Avevano passato la sera al telefono, parlando del più e del meno, dei loro tour estivi e delle agognate vacanze che avevano intenzione di prendersi a fine estate, fino al momento in cui il riccio aveva detto _qualcosa_.  
La frase esatta Fabrizio non la ricorda, quello che ricorda è che improvvisamente si era reso conto che _forse_ poteva esserci una speranza che i suoi sentimenti fossero ricambiati e in quel momento aveva deciso che il prima possibile sarebbe corso da lui, non gli importava dove sarebbe dovuto arrivare, l’avrebbe fatto comunque.

Gli era bastato pochissimo per decidere cosa fare.  
Appena chiusa la telefonata aveva cercato su internet tutte le date dei concerti del riccio e poi aveva dato un’occhiata alle sue nella speranza di trovare una coincidenza, un giorno in cui entrambi, se non nella stessa città, sarebbero stati almeno vicini. Niente da fare, la fortuna non sembrava essere dalla sua parte.  
Poi l’illuminazione: fra le sue date aveva trovato 3 giorni, chissà come, liberi da concerti. Ermal sarebbe stato impegnato in quei giorni, ma Fabrizio avrebbe comunque potuto raggiungerlo, dirgli quello che doveva dire e lasciarlo ai suoi impegni.  
Senza riflettere aveva comprato un biglietto aereo, ma l’istante successivo era stato assalito da un senso di panico: no, non poteva fare una cosa del genere, non poteva presentarsi così di punto in bianco dal riccio, sganciargli la bomba e tornarsene a casa come nulla fosse.  
E invece sì, poteva farlo e l’avrebbe fatto.

Quando Ermal l’aveva visto arrivare era sorpreso, ma comunque felice che fosse lì. Il romano aveva giustificato la sua presenza con un “a Roma da solo me annoiavo”, ma il riccio non ci era cascato nemmeno per sbaglio per cui era stato costretto ad ammettere di avere “’na cosa molto molto importante da ditte”.  
L’albanese gli aveva rivolto per un attimo uno sguardo interrogativo, poi l’aveva trascinato in un posto tranquillo, aveva girato una sigaretta e l’aveva invitato a parlare.  
Fabrizio si era preparato un gran bel discorso, ma in quel momento, quando si era trovato davanti un Ermal felice e impaziente, non è riuscito a dire altro se non “me so’ ‘nnamorato de te”. Dopo un attimo di shock, proprio quando il moro stava iniziando a pensare di aver combinato un gran casino, il riccio aveva sorriso a 32 denti e si era fiondato fra le sue braccia per poi, senza smettere di sorridere nemmeno per un attimo, aveva fatto scontrare le loro labbra.  
In quel momento aveva il romano aveva realizzato che la loro storia sarebbe stata così, un continuo avanti e indietro fra le loro città, piccoli ritagli di tempo per stare insieme. Ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena, di questo ne era assolutamente certo.

 _L'amore è_  
_è un aeroplano che fa avanti e indietro_

I flashback che il romano sta rivivendo vengono improvvisamente interrotti da Ermal che, nel tentativo di versarsi un bicchiere di vino, fa sbattere la bottiglia di vetro contro il calice, provocando un forte rumore.  
Fabrizio sorride nel vedere il riccio che tenta in ogni modo di non far cadere nemmeno una goccia sulla tovaglia candida. Glielo avrà ripetuto centinaia di volte che non importa e che se la tovaglia si macchia si può lavare, eppure Ermal insiste nel cercare sempre e comunque di sporcare il meno possibile, comunque fallendo miseramente ogni volta.  
La cena che hanno preparato è buonissima, il riccio ha veramente fatto un ottimo lavoro sotto la guida di Fabrizio, e il vino (che è stato prosciugato in tempi record) ha meravigliosamente esaltato il sapore delle pietanze e reso di due uomini allegri e leggeri, senza però annebbiare la loro capacità di ragionare. Più o meno.  
Il riccio infatti, che regge l’alcol molto meno di Fabrizio, è parecchio su di giri e ha iniziato a tenere un discorso talmente confuso e sconclusionato che il moro avrà capito sì e no 4 parole. Eppure, non può fare a meno di fissarlo imbambolato, vedere infatti Ermal che gesticola e sentirlo parlare (non importa di cosa) con quel modo del tutto particolare e _suo_ di dire le cose, è un qualcosa di cui, ne è assolutamente certo, non si stuferà mai e poi mai.  
Il romano è talmente preso da quell’immagine così rara e preziosa da non rendersi conto che l’albanese ha terminato il suo sermone e ora lo fissa con uno sguardo che definirlo famelico sarebbe solo un eufemismo.

Gli occhi di Ermal che lo fissano come se volesse divorarlo provocano un profondo brivido di eccitazione in Fabrizio, che non può fare altro che alzarsi dalla sedia e posizionarsi di fronte al compagno, unendo poi le loro labbra.  
Quel leggero sfiorarsi di labbra si trasforma in poco tempo in un bacio profondo e bisognoso, in cui Ermal morde, lecca e succhia il labbro inferiore del moro, mentre questo non può fare altro che gemere e cercare di mantenere un minimo il controllo della situazione, anche se è perfettamente consapevole che in breve tempo non potrà fare altro che abbandonarsi a tutte quelle gradevoli e gradite attenzioni.  
«Andiamo a letto amore» mormora il riccio staccandosi appena dall’altro, mentre con una gentilezza inaspettata, vista la foga con cui si era appropriato delle sue labbra, spinge Fabrizio verso la camera mentre infila le mani sotto la sua maglietta, rimuovendola e abbandonandola sul pavimento del corridoio.  
Allo stesso tempo Fabrizio sfila lentamente ogni bottone della camicia dell’albanese dalla sua asola per poi sfilare quel superfluo capo di abbigliamento, facendo in modo che finisca sul pavimento a fare compagnia alla sua maglia.  
Si separano solo quando raggiungono l’agognata camera da letto ed è in quel momento in cui tutta la dolcezza che l’albanese aveva dimostrato si perde del tutto, Fabrizio viene infatti spinto con poca grazia sul letto e quando la sua schiena nuda tocca le lenzuola fresche, nella sua mente si manifestano le immagini della prima volta che si sono trovati in una situazione del genere.

Chiudendo gli occhi, Fabrizio può ancora riuscire a sentire il suo corpo tremare in preda all’ansia e all’insicurezza. La loro prima volta, la sua prima volta con un uomo.  
Era successo alla fine dell’estate, proprio su quello stesso letto, circa un mese dopo la sua impulsiva dichiarazione, quando un pomeriggio Ermal si era presentato senza alcun preavviso alla sua porta.  
Non erano riusciti a trattenersi a lungo prima di saltarsi addosso a vicenda, eccitati come non mai da tutta quella situazione e desiderosi di donarsi l’un l’altro esagerate quantità di amore e piacere.  
Poi però Fabrizio aveva realizzato _cosa_ stava effettivamente per succedere. Prima di allora non si era mai sentito così vulnerabile, esposto, messo a nudo in tutti i sensi. Aveva il terrore di non essere all’altezza, di risultare tremendamente impacciato, di non essere in grado di dimostrare al riccio, anche con i gesti, l’amore che provava per lui e ultimo, ma non meno importante, aveva il terrore di non riuscire a soddisfarlo.  
Ermal però quella sera non gli aveva mai tolto gli occhi di dosso, gli occhi li aveva sempre tenuti fissi su di lui, lo aveva osservato con uno sguardo carico d’amore e aveva fatto di tutto per farlo sentire a suo agio, nonostante anche per lui fosse un’esperienza del tutto nuova.  
Lo aveva ricoperto di baci, carezze, tocchi pieni di passione ma allo stesso tempo delicati, leccate umide e morbide e parole dolci e rassicuranti sussurrate direttamente nelle sue orecchie.  
Quando entrambi erano riusciti a prendere coraggio e ad andare finalmente in fondo alla questione, Ermal si era fatto lentamente spazio in lui e, prestando attenzione ad ogni suo cambiamento d’espressione, anche a quelli più impercettibili, aveva iniziato a muoversi prima piano e poi con più decisione, portando entrambi in breve tempo ad un orgasmo travolgente.

 _L’amore è ogni cosa che hai fatto_  
_che da imperfetto mi ha reso adatto_  
_l'ingenuità che provi a ingannare_  
_quando non sai ma provi a spiegare_

Ma questo non è il momento adatto per lasciarsi andare ai ricordi, in questo momento la realtà può essere decisamente molto più interessante.  
Ermal infatti non ha aspettato a lungo prima di raggiungere il compagno sul letto e ora si trova sdraiato su di lui mentre vizia il suo collo con morbidi e caldi baci e la sua mano gli accarezza dolcemente l’addome su e giù, spingendosi sempre più in basso fino ad arrivare all’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta che Fabrizio ancora indossa.  
E se l’albanese non sembra minimamente intenzionato a fermarsi anche Fabrizio non è da meno: le sue mani sono infatti strette sui glutei sodi del riccio, ancora coperti da jeans, in modo da spingerselo di più addosso e far sì che le loro erezioni si urtino, provocando forti gemiti in entrambi.  
È in quel momento che Ermal decide che gli abiti che ancora indossano sono di troppo e con un gesto secco priva il romano di pantaloni e boxer, lasciandolo completamente nudo e dandosi la possibilità di ammirarlo in tutto il suo tatuato splendore.  
L’attimo successivo il riccio si solleva dal corpo del moro il tanto che basta per rimuovere anche i suoi pantaloni e subito si riabbassa sul suo compagno, prendendo d’assalto quel petto che adora decorare con centinaia di segni rossi.

Non si sa come, ma Fabrizio riesce in qualche modo ad allungare una mano verso il comodino su cui è poggiata una boccetta di lubrificante (alla ciliegia, perché Ermal era curioso di provarlo) e a passarla al riccio, il quale continua a baciare e mordere il busto del compagno, scendendo sempre più in basso, fino a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con la sua erezione.  
Senza bisogno di rifletterci a lungo, Ermal avvolge fra le labbra la punta del membro del romano, che a malapena trattiene le urla, mentre si versa una piccola quantità di lubrificante sulle dita, indirizzandole poi verso l’apertura dell’altro.

Il respiro di Fabrizio si spezza nel momento in cui sente due dita entrare in lui e una lieve espressione di fastidio si dipinge sul suo volto, scacciata immediatamente dalla lingua di Ermal che va a stuzzicare abilmente tutti i punti che fanno impazzire il romano.  
«Erma’ – geme il moro – te devi ferma’, te devi ferma’ tipo subito»  
L’albanese, colto il suggerimento, allontana a malincuore la bocca del pene di Fabrizio e si concentra su quella preparazione meticolosa che sta portando avanti già da un po’.  
Ermal accarezza, con il solo scopo di farlo impazzire, la prostata del romano, poi rimuove le sue dita e, dopo avergli spalancato le gambe ed essersele posizionate intorno ai fianchi, indirizza il suo membro verso la fessura dell’altro, che a quel contatto si contrae impaziente.

Nel momento in cui Ermal entra in lui, Fabrizio si sente finalmente completo, come se in assenza del riccio gli mancasse un pezzo. Ogni centimetro di Ermal che sente dentro di sé è un pezzo in più che serve a completarlo e ogni volta si sente riempito come fosse la prima.  
La sua bocca si spalanca alla disperata ricerca di aria, mentre i suoi occhi liquidi e socchiusi, con le palpebre che si sono abbassate sotto il peso di quell’esperienza sconvolgente, guardano Ermal attraverso quelle ciglia così lunghe da sembrare quasi truccate.  
I suoi grandi occhi color nocciola si spalancano improvvisamente e il respiro gli si spezza quando l’albanese aumenta l’intensità delle spinte e colpisce con una precisione quasi metodica la sua prostata.  
Ermal lo sta amando con calma e passione, riempiendolo di piccole attenzioni e dedicandosi anima e corpo al piacere di entrambi e Fabrizio deve fare un grande sforzo per non lasciarsi sopraffare da _tutto_.

L'istinto dice al moro di urlare, di urlare a pieni polmoni in sincronia con le precise martellate che colpiscono senza alcuna pietà quella ghiandolina, ma il poco ossigeno che gli è rimasto gli è assolutamente necessario per riuscire a mantenere acceso il suo cervello e a non svenire sotto quella valanga di sensazione travolgenti che solo Ermal è in grado di fargli provare.  
Ad ogni spinta precisa Fabrizio soffoca un urlo e le sue pareti interne si stringono con forza intorno al pene del riccio, portando rapidamente entrambi vicino al limite.  
L’albanese lo percepisce l’orgasmo imminente del suo compagno, quindi porta una mano fra le sue gambe per stimolarlo ulteriormente, ma viene rapidamente scacciato dal moro che, inarcando la schiena in modo quasi innaturale, viene senza essere toccato, sporcando il suo stesso stomaco e quello di Ermal.  
Ad Ermal è sufficiente vedere Fabrizio venire per non riuscire a resistere ancora: gemendo il suo nome, lo afferra forte per i fianchi e con un’ultima spinta si riversa al suo interno, per poi crollare esausto sul suo petto sporco.

Con le ultime forze, ritrovate chissà dove, riescono a darsi una pulita prima che Ermal si accoccoli al fianco di Fabrizio e poggi la testa sul suo torace in modo da potersi addormentare cullato dal battito del suo cuore.  
Quella scena, nonostante non sia affatto una novità, è infatti quasi la norma per loro dormire così anche quando fa caldo, Fabrizio non può proprio fare a meno di osservarla a lungo, il sorriso sereno e spensierato che ha il riccio quando si sta per addormentare dopo aver fatto l’amore è un immagine che vuole ben impressa nella sua memoria in modo da non dimenticarla mai e poi mai.

_Il tuo sorriso che segna il confine  
di tutto quello che è necessario_

Non vuole dormire Fabrizio. Nonostante sia esausto vuole continuare a guardare il suo Ermal che dorme al suo fianco, vuole sentire il calore del suo corpo e del suo respiro addosso.  
Accende quindi la lampadina del comodino (la stessa che un paio di giorni prima aveva innescato la serie di eventi che avevano poi portato il riccio lì da lui) e, dopo aver tirato fuori dal cassetto del mobile il blocco di fogli che tiene sempre lì in caso l’ispirazione lo colga all’improvviso, inizia a scrivere.  
La posizione è tutto tranne che confortevole: è mezzo seduto e mezzo sdraiato con un esemplare di Ermal stretto intorno al suo braccio, e probabilmente fra pochi giorni i suoi muscoli ultraquarantenni protesteranno a gran voce per essere stati maltrattati in quel modo.  
Non sa quanto tempo sia passato, quanti secondi, minuti oppure ore abbia passato a riversare parole su parole su quel foglio di carta, ma ad un certo punto realizza che il riccio sta iniziando a muoversi e, temendo di averlo disturbato in qualche modo, spegne la luce e chiude gli occhi, cercando di assumere una posizione che sia comoda per entrambi.

«Hey amore, già sveglio? A che pensi?» chiede un Ermal ancora assonnato e appena sveglio mentre poggia una mano su quella di Fabrizio ed inizia ad accarezzarla dolcemente.  
È sentendo la voce del suo compagno, il quale è sempre stato mattiniero, che il moro si rende conto che il Sole sta iniziando a sorgere.  
Per l’ennesima volta viene strappato dai suoi pensieri e non può non sentirsi in colpa, in fondo sta “sprecando” il poco tempo che hanno a disposizione perdendosi nei suoi ricordi, quando potrebbe invece crearne di nuovi con cui nutrirsi quando saranno nuovamente lontani, cosa che accadrà sempre e comunque troppo presto.  
«Mh?» chiede Fabrizio ancora sovrappensiero mentre il riccio smette di accarezzargli il dorso della mano solo per poter intrecciare le loro dita.  
«Ti ho chiesto a cosa stai pensando, mi sei sembrato pensieroso. Va tutto bene?»  
Il romano nasconde timidamente il viso nel collo del compagno, in modo da evitare un qualsiasi tipo di contatto visivo, certo del fatto che se avesse incrociato il suo sguardo anche per un solo secondo non sarebbe riuscito a non arrossire: «Sì, sì amore mio, va tutto bene. Mo che stai qua co’ me va tutto bene»

 _L’amore è il passo verso te_  
_l’amore è il frutto della costanza_  
_perché è una meta ma senza distanza_  
_è una carezza ispirata dall’alba_  
_mentre nel freddo il tuo sangue si scalda_  
_il suono pigro del tuo respiro_  
_i tuoi pensieri che sanno di vino_  
_la descrizione perfetta del tempo_  
_tutto lo spazio in un solo frammento_

**Author's Note:**

> Stavolta _devo_ proprio dirlo. Ho amato scrivere questa storia, ho amato scrivere ogni singola (più o meno) parola e *rullo di tamburi* mi piace tanto tanto tanto quello che ho tirato fuori.
> 
> Dall'istante in cui ho sentito la canzone non ho smesso un attimo di pensare a questa OneShot.
> 
> Le frasi della canzone non sono messe "in ordine", lo so. Ma questa, più che una vera e propria songfic, è come io mi sono immaginata Fabrizio che scrive _Come te_.
> 
> Le vostre opinioni sono sempre preziosissime, fatemele avere!
> 
> PS. 10 punti a chi coglie la "colta citazione"
> 
> PPS. Al solito, non revisionata né corretta. Segnalatemi eventuali errori di battitura, cose strane o bestialità così li correggo appena posso!


End file.
